A Dark Lovestory chapter 1 Emo love
by WolfWarrior123
Summary: Storm is the gothic daughter of Drezdan and Avalon, two heavy metal emo penguins. But Storm is the only emo penguine of her generation and her heartsong doesn't seem to match up with anyone elses. Will she ever find that one special guy?


Ok, so people this is my first Happy Feet story so...yeah, it's not gonna b that good but who cares. So, most of the characters belong to me and some are from Happy Feet 1 and two (i might add Miss Viola and Noah the Elder and HF characters) but if i name a character after one from happy feet 1 or two then i'll either try to change it or try to spell it differently. Story by me. Enjoy!

_I'm comin' out of my cage_

_And i've been doin just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because i want it all-_

Drezdan stopped practicing his heartsong when he heard a low, shy voice rise from the crowd of penguins. It was mating season for the penguins and so far, Drezdan had attempted to sing with no one. Every female thought he was weird and dark because of his appearence. Drezdan was a tall, thin male penguin with grey eyes and a scar over his beak. He always had an emo appearence and constantly talked about the wonderful world of the dark. He looked over at the crowd of male penguins coming over to a female. He walked over to join them and oushed through the crowd. It was too late, that female's heartsong had already matched up with another male's. He sighed and waddled away from the singing penguins. He sat down near an icey cave, sad. He then heard someone come towards him and he looked up. His eyes widened and he suddenly forgot where he was. A slender female penguin was standing over him, a blank expression on her face. Drezdan didn't know what to say, she was everything he ever wanted. She has sleek black feathers and chocolate brown eyes and some of the feathers on her head kind of bend down to her face, almost like bangs.

"Hey, mind if i sit with you?" she asked.

Drezdan nodded and scooted over to give her some room.

The female sat down and looked at her wings for a while. "I strongly dislike Mating Season," she said. Drezdan looked at her and replied, "Why do you think that?" The female shrugged. "I guess it's because a lot of times, the other females always steal my spotlight, you know what i mean? Well, a while ago i almost pared up with Louie. You know, the one who sings Back in Black. Well suddenly out of nowhere, Krissy popped up and Louie forgot i was even there." Drezdan shook his head. He felt the same way. He then hummed his song to himself, trying to practice again.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Chocking on your alibis_

The female turned and listened to his heartsong and her eyes widened. The male was singing the beautiful song she heard before she paired up with Louise. She edged closer to him and shyly sung hers.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When i thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Drezdan stared at her with wide eyes. He then smiled and sung his

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

They both got to their feet and sung together as a large group of penguins circled around them.

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_You got it out for me_

_But i wear the biggest smile..._

_Whoa! I never meant to brag_

_But i got you where i want you now_

_Whoa! It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But gosh does it feel so good_

_Cause i got you where i want you now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause gosh it just feels so good_

The female reached out her wing and touched Drezdan's. He pulled her close and then he finished:

_It just feels sooo good.._

The female touched her beak with Drezdan's and she whispered, "My name is Avalon."

Drezan smiled and replied, "I'm Drezdan."

Ok, so i am done with chapter 1 and i might make a chapter 2 if i have time. songs used:

Mr Brightside by The Killers

Misery Business by Paramore

Back in Black by AC-DC (not sung, only mentioned)

i hope u liked it! ;)


End file.
